Question: Multiply.
Solution: Let's visualize to help us solve. The number line shows ${6}$ equal jumps of ${6}$ units. $0$ $6$ $12$ $18$ $24$ $30$ $36$ $+6$ $+6$ $+6$ $+6$ $+6$ $+6$ ${6} \times {6} = \underbrace{{6} + {6}+ {6}+ {6}+ {6} + {6}}_{{6}{\text{ sixes}}} = 36}$ $36}={6}\times{6}$